The same old Unrequited
by glostik
Summary: I'm very bad at summaries. This is soon to be first of many chapters H/H full of fluff kind of fic. I think. i havent' decided if i want to write more or not yet. depends on if my fans(a few mice and a peice of lint ) ask me to or not.
1. the same old unrequited

A/N: yeah, you knowjk owns most of this, there's no longer a point in telling you.

A/N: yes, I know what you 're thinking. Oh know,,,not another one of HER stories. But hey, It gives me something to do besides trying to teach ikofire how too juggle.(ikofire is my swedish short snout). the people he was juggling got a bit nauseous. So, ya know, I had to do SOMETHING. I'll stop babbling now. *smacks herself in the head* ooh…dizzy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione Granger sat gazing anxiously out thewindow of the HogwartsExpress, thinking, once again, about Harry. The scarlet steam engine was rolling ever closer to Hogwarts, but in Hermione's opinion, not fast enough.

The longer it took, the longer she wouldhave to sit and listen to his cheerful voice , hisadorable laugh-

Stop It!

Sheshook herself mentally. Harry was her best friend. Nothing more. 

The train had been rolling along for about an hour and Fred, George, Ron, Harry andGinnyhad been talking of Quidditch the whole time.She'd decided to lose herself in a book ( 463 ways to ace your N.E.W.T.s) so she wouldn't find herself lost in Harrys emerald green eyes…not that she didn't want to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thethought must have shown on her face because a moment later,Fred was whispering to George

" Oy, whats up with Lady Einstein?"

He said this loud enough so the rest of the compartment heard ,thoughHermione didn't , she was reading, or atleast itlooked it. A momentlatershe was aware of five pairs of eyes on her.

She looked up, alarmed.

"what?"

"Nothing," said Ginny, with a slightly concerned expression, " you just looked a little stressed."

" why's that?" said Hermione ,probablylookingsubstantially confused.

" Because your book's upside down."

Hermione flushed. She didn't know what to say.

" Yeah. I was just …erm…" she trailed off. She felt so foolish.

See, she told herself, this is what thinking off him does to you.

Harry, however, seemed to find this quite amusing. He laughed for amoment, then plopped down next to her.

He picked up the book and started to read.

"The first way to prepare for your N.E.W. Ts is to designate specific study hours….-"

His monotonous tone was so reminiscent of old, boring professor Binns that everyone had to laugh.

" Laugh as you may, but when you all are repeating a year and have to take N.E.W.T.s over, I'll be sure to say I told you so." said Hermione.

"Ahh," said George playfully, "who says you're going to pass them? You would've had to read the book first. Unless, of course, you're going to take the exams upside down too."

The whole compartment burst into laughter again, even Hermione.

" Don't worry," said Harry, staring at her with a more serious face," if I fail, I'll be sure to have _you_ as a tutor for next year."

Hermione turned, if possible, even redder.

A/N: If you want me to write more, review and say so. Even if you don't want me too, review. (pleez). Warning- I tend to be very quick about posting chapters. If I get enough feedback, it'll only be a day or two.

P.S: sorry it was so short and stupid. I have an uncanny knack for making them that way.


	2. chapter two: the feast and an unusual fi...

A/N: yes, kiddies, chapter two is up

A/N: yes, kiddies, chapter two is up! Thanx muchly too all those who reviewed! Erm…just in case you don't know, before reading this, you should probably read 'the same old unrequited' first. And, yes for the millionth time, JKR owns all of this, except for the plot, but if she really wants it, she can have that, too. So yeah, here goes! Reminder: this takes place at no specific time, really.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The train slowed to a stop, and there was a great rush to get off the train, grab luggage, find a carriage, and cause chaos in general. On the small platform in Hogsmeade where the second years and above would take stagecoaches up to the school. Fred and George went off with Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet, leaving Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go get a stagecoach, and bounce and jerk their way to Hogwarts.

It wasn't a long ride, only about ten minutes, but it was enough to make them all a little nauseous. Hermione, especially, because her stomach already had butterflies in it,( Harry smiled at her when he won a game of exploding snap).

When they arrived at the Great Hall, the scene was really rather splendid: a thousand or so candle suspended in mid-air, the Sorting about to begin, and the Hall lavishly decorated for the welcoming feast. She stared happily around her, taking in the scene, but was interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat significantly from the head table.

" Good evening to all of you," he began, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

" I would like to welcome you all to another year, now that you've had time to get your heads nicely emptied again."A cheer echoed through the Hall.Dumbledore smiled.

" There are only a few things I'd like to mention before the Sorting. The new list of banned items is posted next to Mr. Filch's office, and this year they include Melvin'sEverspinning Tops,Morodd'sBash-a-lot Boomerangs, and Sniper Sherbert. Also, if anyone has seen any of our kind Mr. Filch's cleaning supplies, ( Fred and George both coughed loudly) theyshould be returned to him as soon as possible. And finally," he added, staring pointedly at the twins, " the left staircase leading from the second floor to the astronomy tower is off-limits until further notice." 

He smiled once again and gestured to stool infront, on top of which sat a very old, very tattered hat. Harry watched excitedly; he'd never seen a sorting apart fromhis own.

The hat appeared to clear its throat, and sung in a scratchy voice.

_ _

Oh, long ago, in this old place 

_Four great wizards came to face _

_The fact that they were growing old_

_And future students would need to be told_

_Which house title_

_They would hold._

_So they got together and I was formed_

_With great powers I was adorned._

_Whether great or noble or loyal you be, _

_What's in your mind, _

_I will see._

So put me on! 

_I'll take a look._

_I can read you like a book!_

_Are you great like Slytherin,_

_Good for show?_

_Or are you courageous like Gryffindor,_

_Worthy so?_

_Put me on and I will know!_

_ _

_ _

The Great Hall burst with applause. After about a half an hour or so, when all the first years were finally sorted, the feast began. The tables were covered in things like roast turkey, treacle tarts, and chocolate gateau.

As the last of the crumbs melted from the golden plates, Dumbledore spoke up again.

"May you all sleep well, good night, and bounce muchly." With a slight grin, and a loud pop, he turned his hat into a nightcap, and led the way out of the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~

Harry knew that he really, really missed Hogwarts during the summer, but he didn't realize it to its full extend until he reached his familiar four-poster. However, sleep was not what he found there.

A/N: yes, I know that was short, but I'll be posting more in like a day or two anyways, so it'll be out very soon. I don't know what to say but PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me anything you can about my writing/this story, good or bad, because that'll decide whether I keep goingwith this or not. If you flame, no matter, I'll just feed them to Ikofire (pet Swedish Shortsnout).


	3. nightmares

A/N: sorry this has taken so unbelievably long to get out

A/N: I AM ADDING THIS ONTO THE CHAPTER LIST OF ' THE SAME OLD UNREQUITED' SO ITS ALL TOGETHER AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR CHAPTERS, IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE, BUT I AM ALSO POSTING IT INDEPENDANTLY TO GET IT NOTICED. Whew. That was a mouthful.

A/N: sorry this has taken so unbelievably long to get out! I couldn't think of anything to write at all. I sit down to type and the big scary writers block monster sneak up behind me and whack me in the dome. Glo sees lil itty bitty golden snitches flying round her head. 

Well anyways, sorry for the delay. And just one last thing:

WARNING: THERE IS ACTUALLY THE SLIGHTEST TRACE OF A PLOT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Now, on to the story.*^_^*

PS: sorry, I lied , this takes place after 4th year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stood there by his bed for a minute, trying to blink the tiredness out of his eyes.The scene before him almost convinced him that he was asleep already. He stared at the sleeping figure for a moment before his mind could register the strangeness of it.

" 'mione?" he said between yawns " whas going on-"

but he didn't get a chance to finish; a bloodcurdling scream escaped Hermione's lips.

If there was anything that could have jerked Harry out of his state of drowsiness, it was that. 

He stood there for a moment in shock, but it only took him a second more to do the only thing that made sense at the time.

Harry sat down on the bed and clamped a hand over her mouth. Unfortunately, though, she didn't wake up, but instead struggled with all her strength against his grip. A few of the other boys stirred, but, thankfully, none woke.

" Hermione! Hermione, wake up! Its alright, wake up!"

Yet she struggled harder.

" No…not him…don't hurt him…please, I love him, please not him…I love him…don't hurt--NO!"

" Its alright…its alright…shhhhh…." He said, his voice faltering..

Harry placed his arms across her front tightly over hers to stop her from elbowing him in the stomach again.

She let out a scream of pure terror.

In years to come, Harry would never know how he'd managed to bring himself to hurt something so beautiful, so delicate. But he had to. She was scaring the hell out of him.

WHACK.

Hermione woke with start, shaking and with bloodshot eyes.Shocked, she ran a ringed finger along the place on her cheek where Harry had just slapped her.

Harry winced. He knew he'd had no other choice, but he'd never, ever forgive himself for hurting her.

It was a moment before Hermione realized where she was. Before she realized Harry was sitting behind her, his arms tightly embracing hers. Before she realized he too was shaking..

She managed too turn and face him.

His eyes showed an intense mix of fear and relief. 

"What the hell was that?"

" I-I don't know."

" How did you end up in here?"

" I don't know" she said again, her voice cracking this time. She'd never seen Harry look so scared. He looked at her questioningly. It was then he realized he was still gripping her hands. Blushing furiously, he let go.

" Well, when the feast was finished I went to my room and Peeves was there.I Grabbed my schoolbag. I chased him, and he lead me to that staircase by the 'stronomy tower. The Bloody Baron was there and that scared Peeves off, and then I picked up my bag, and this was in it" she said, indicating a ring on her finger " and I came back here. I was in the commonroom and all the sudden I got really dizzy and—and—that's all I remember."

" when I got here you were asleep and out of nowhere just started screaming bloody murder. Something about someone not killing someone else because-- because you loved him."

" I, err, don't remember"Hermione lied. Somehow she didn't fancy telling him she'd just seen Voldemort murderinghim and herself screaming at the top of herlungs that she loved him. And then it hit her. One part wasn't dreaming. She HADbeen screamingthat she loved him….but did she say his name? Did he know?

" Are you okay, 'mione?" Harry didn't bother to try and hide the note of relief in his voice.

" I think so." She was still a bit dazed from the whole thing.

" I'm sorry" he said, gently touchingthe place where he'd struck her, sending shivers down her spine.

" Its alright"

" No, its not"

"I'd better be getting off to bed."

"yeah" 

Hermione got off the bed and started towards the door. 

" And, Harry?"

" Mmmm?"

" Thanks"

" Anything for you, 'mione." He murmured, and rolled over, dozing off uneasily.

Did he really just say that? She thought. It was then that she did a very VERY un-Hermione-like thing.

She turned back to Harry before she crept to her room and kissed him on the cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was five in the morning and Harry's sleep was troubled. He'd been having nightmares. Horrible vivid ones that always seemed to end with Hermione dying and his scar throbbing. When he'd found himself once again sitting bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat, clutching his forehead, he decided not to risk it again and stayed awake for good that time. 

He eventually got tired of sitting in the commonroom waitingfor daybreak because thoughts of the night before kept creeping threw his mind. Oh, God, he was worried about Hermione.His Hermione.

After turning it over and over in his minded once more, he did the only thing that really made sense.

He headed straight to the Owlery.

A/N: Yes, I know it was short, but I'll be posting more in like a day or two, so keep an eye out for it.it won't be late next time, I sware it wont! Well, you know the drill. R/r. There is actually going to be some trace of a plot in this one, aren't you proud of me? Sorry this one isn't very good, I was kinda in a hurry to get it done. Don't worry, I have a feeling the next one will turn out pretty good, really!

PS: the reason this is so short is because its 2 in the morningand peoples are waiting to get on the compu.

BAI BAI !*^_^*


	4. A Letter and Professor Amy

A/N alright everybuddy, I'm really hoping this part turns out better that the last part

A/N alright everybuddy, I'm really hoping this part turns out better that the last part!Errr…. I don't think theres anything else I need to say , so…on to the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry arrived in the owlery to find Hedwig already there waiting for him.

" Hey girl," he said, patting her on the head. She nipped his finger affectionately.

" I'm writing to Sirius, it'll only take a minute."

She hooted in agreement.

_Dear Sirius,_

__

_How have you been lately? I'm alright, mostly. The part that isn't included in 'mostly' is because I'm really worried about Hermione. _

_She was acting so strangely last night. I came up from the feast and she was asleep on my bed._

_She was having a nightmare, and, by the sound of it, a really horrible one. She was screaming for someone not to kill someone else. _

_It sounded pretty bad, she seemed terrified. _

_I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting. It was just horrible though. I was trying to stop her from screaming, and she was fighting me tooth _

_and nail She just wouldn't wake up…it didn't seem like a normal nightmare…_

_Owell, just thought I'd tell since you told me to keep you posted on everything._

_ _

_Write back soon__,_

__

___H__arry_

_ _

_ _

Contented with his letter, he folded it and tied it to Hedwig's leg. 

" Take this to Sirius, he'll probably be at Moony's."

She hooted again and soared from the windowsill.

Harry watched the silhouette of his snowy owl against the rising sun get smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. He headed to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. 

After a few pieces of French toast and some scrambled eggs Harry went back to the common room and sat on one of the overstuffed squashy couches and gazed idly into the fire until he had to get ready for classes. Worrying was a little harder on a full stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first lesson of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This proved to be interesting; no Professor had yet managed to last more than a year.

Harry was the first to the room followed by Ron and Hermione.

" Where have you been?" said Ron " you missed breakfast."

" I know, I…err… didn't get much sleep"

He glanced sideways at Hermione who was wearing a small, embarrassed sort of smile. Ron noticed, butkept his mouth shut.

Was it him, or were they keeping something from him? He shook it off. You're imagining things, Ron.

Defense Against the Dark Arts proved to be more interesting than expected, and that was saying something, considering their previous teachers had been a celebrity, a werewolf, and two Death Eaters. If the class thought a new Professor might need some getting used to, they were also going to have to deal with—

" New curriculum!" barked a small witch from behind a large Oak desk. Several students jumped. She was short, had a slight figure, and auburn hair. Dark as she might have looked in her hunter green robes, her light blue eyes were bright as ever. She looked oddly familiar.

" But before I explain, I should introduce myself. I am Professor Dumbledore."

She allowed a moment for the students to proclaim to their friends in whispers that she was mad.

" For those of you who seem to be confused, I am the headmaster's niece. To avoid confusion, however, you may address me as Professor Amy. I am Auror for the Ministry an ex-professor, and, obviously, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I used to teach at the Dark Arts Defense League Academy, which is an institute for Aurors in training, and is why my uncle so thoughtfully picked me for this job. The curriculum for this year is the basics of Auror training. It's likely you'll find this training useful in the future. The staff seems to find this fitting considering the present climate; considering Voldemort's return." 

Most of the class flinched and one girl actually screamed. Professor Amy just smiled and placed her Dragonhide boots on the desk. 

" This brings me to my next point and my first lesson. Do Not be afraid of the name. Suzy. Sally. Mary. Lily. Do any of these strike unbearable fear into your hearts?"

The class laughed.

" My point exactly. Do not fear the name. Fear what it represents. I am not going tell you not to be afraid of the Dark Lord. He is a crazed murderer. He's hateful. He's evil. He's torn countless families asunder. But do not hate his name. Hate his actions." 

She paused again, letting the class take this in. She had a pretty good point, thought Harry, studying her. The twinkle in her eyes was quite reminiscent of her uncle's. Harry's bag slid off the table, and an inkbottle broke.

The bell rang, letting many students leave the classroom in deep thought. 

Hermione and Ron sat crouched next to Harry in the far corner of the room as he mopped up the splattered ink. 

" Odd lesson, don't you think Harry? I think she's quite—"

But just what Hermione thought she was Harry didn't find out.

" We get to train as AURORS Harry!" Ron was grinning from ear to ear . Harry chortled inwardly. Hermione shot an exasperated look at Ron. She was trying to talk to Harry. C'mon, I mean, it was HARRY. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of feet coming in the room. Peeking around the desk, Harry could see that it was McGonagall, Dumbledore, and The Bloody Baron. Professor Amy had left for lunch, so obviously they thought it was an empty classroom. 

" Tell him what you saw, Baron." The voice was McGonagall's. It sounded oddly strained. Harry shot a look at the other two, who looked just as curios.

" Twas an oddly looking rat that removed a ring from it's paw." 

Harry shivered involuntarily. He hadn't known that thing could talk. McGonagall started

again.

" It's Riddle's, sir. That has to be it. We've had that area blockaded searched. It would be just like him to leave something like that cursed. Knowing a student or someone would pick it up." She was wringing her hands now. Harry cringed. Something really had to be wrong if She, of all people, was upset.

" Minerva, dear, calm yourself. We've no proof that was the cause of the dark activity."

" Headmaster! How can you say that! You know he wants him, now more than ever! And at strength, you know he'll do anything! He'll not stop at anything to get that boy….but… the way we think he'll do it…. Oh it's just too horrible, Albus!"

Dumbledore sighed sadly.

" I know…I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not surprisingly, Harry and Hermione didn't eat too much at dinner that night. It didn't take a much to figure out most of the conversation. Voldemort was after him again, and he was strong again… he'd almost killed Harry many times when he was weak…and now….it was, as McGonagall put it, just too horrible…

He glanced at Hermione, who was nervously twisting a ring on her index finger. She looked like he felt.While Ron was blissfully unaware,chewing his dinner away, Harry met her gaze. 

He placed a hand on hers. For what was going through their minds, they didn't need words.

A/N: WOW! I actually did like that chapter, even though it was short. I've got big plans for this story. PLEEZ REVIEW!TELL ME WHAT YOU THOT OF THIS CHAPTER! *^_^* warning! Glo has (hopefully) developed a plot!

On to the thank you's!

Thank you to: * takes huge breath* funky_squirrel, Zelda_in_a_crystal, hallie marie( I took the advice),kate_anguapotter,krisi,jody,marni granger, Sara, Annie, suppi-chan, dark angel009988,joel, ananya, Hannah, Stacey,hpfreak2001, faith, kneazle , lily vance,angel, humm,obiwankatie, emmsa, star girl,, kelzery, and damiani (does it work now?). thanx 4 the reviews. Glo feels loved.

A special thanx to: Nightfall, lily girl (yes, narnia rulz) and starchildhlermione86, you write cool reviews and give good advice. You guyz rock.

The next chapter should be out in a few days! * ^_^ *

REVIEW!!!!!

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

_ _


	5. Draco is defeated and Sirius is Caught.

A/N: So sorry I've taken SOOOO long to get this posted; I was in critical condition at St. Mungo's for a bad case of writers block.* grins uncontrollably* I have so many ideas I just don't know what to put in this chapter!!!!! Really, I haven't been able to stop myself grinning all day, so you'll have to sympathize if this chapter is short or confusing. I am putting Harry's dream in to explain sort of indirectly whats happened so far.

Disclaimer: whew * glances around nervously* I haven't included one of these for a while. And besides, isn't the title _fan fiction. Net _a disclaimer in itself?

Oh well. Man, I wish owned this stuff.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My lord, I found him when he was leaving. I decided it would be…wiser to bring him directly here, I think he decided to flee once the job was done."

" Thank you for your assistance. You may go if you wish.He will report….one way or another."

" If it pleases you my lord, I wish to stay. I would like to hear how his part of plan succeeded."

" Very well. Bring him in."

Lucius Malfoy dragged the body of Peter Pettigrew across the floor. He appeared to be unconscious and beaten.

" Is there a particular reason he is in such a poor condition?" said the other man, an evil smile playing around where his lips should have been.( you **can** tell who this is by now, can't you!?)

" He…erm… was less than eager to return so soon, my lord. He tried to leave and I found it necessary to restrain him."

" I see." Lord Voldemort(just for those of you who **didn't** catch on…) turned his attention to the crumpled little fat man on the floor. He poked at the ugly thing's face with his wand.

" Wormtail. Stand up, Wormtail. We have to have a little...talk.

Peter opened his eyes and, to his horror, a chalk white face floated above him. He flinched. Images flashed through his mind at top speed. Planting the ring. Leaving the castle in rat form. Being kicked by Mr. Malfoy as he headed toward the school to find him. Peter had hopes of escaping before Lucius found him, but Lucius figured out what he trying to do. The last thing he remembered was being bound and placed under the Cruciatus Curse. He groaned, noting that he could still feel the bruises. 

" Hello, Pettigrew." 

" H-Hello, master, sir " said Peter scrambling to his knees to kiss the hem of his master's robes.

Voldemort gazed at his two servants, sizing them up." Report."

" Yes, master our contact at the school convinced the poltergeist to take the girls bag. The baron was there and scared off the poltergeist, who dropped the bag."

" I p-p-proceeded to the blockaded staircase in rat form. I slipped the curse ring into her b-b-bag." The rat-boy paused at this, trembling even more, if that was possible. " and then….and then I-"

" And then you did the most interesting, Wormtail, you tried to escape." Said the dark lord, grinning

maliciously.

" Escape? E-escape you, master? Never…I'm a servant…a most loyal-" the crack in his voice betrayed the scandalized look he was trying to portray.

"Enough…I think…yes…perhaps-a reminder?"

" no! No, please, master- I won't-I didn't-" he screeched, all semblance of innocence gone.

" Maybe a little jolt to remind you where your true loyalties lie…Crucio!"

An unearthly scream filled the room and then, quite abruptly, stopped. He'd gone into arrest and then a coma. Lucius made a move as to remove the curse but Voldemort stopped him.

" Leave him. He needed to be taught a minor lesson." He seemed satisfied, in his own sadistic little way.

" is there anything else?"

" Yes my lord. A divination professor, some fraud or another, predicted dark activity so naturally the mublood loving headmaster told his teachers to on the look out for any suspicious objects around that area. He suspects it will be something like jewelry. The curse placed on the jewelry is an old one. It's called the L'amourtis Curse. It works like this: one person wears the ring. A day is picked. If the ring wearer or the wearer's true love admits their feelings for the other the curse activates, transporting them to a pre-selected place, namely, here." He said glancing around the musty manor. "If they do not, however, tell the other by the particular date, in this case Halloween, the wearer will appear dead, their soul being trapped in the ring. Our contact tells us that Potter is a sap, and he'll tell her by then. She doesn't quite know what the ring does, but supposedly is very smart, so she suspects something. Even if they don't admit their feelings, her soul will be trapped in the ring, and he'll think she's dead, so he'd likely kill himself anyway. However ,our contact also tells us that he thinks some of the professors are paying a bit too much attention to this, so I have advised him to send an odd looking necklace as a decoy to some other potential love of Potters, so as soon as a teacher sees it, they'll snatch it, thinking they've got the cursed jewelry and saved the day."

Voldemort looked mildly impressed.

" Clever, my slippery friend, clever. I will enjoy torturing him without the need for a wand."

" yes, sir, but are you sure you wouldn't rather us just catch him and kill, and make a quick job of it?"

" Are you questioning my judgment?" he spat, it was more of a statement than a question. " To do it slowly is to do it subtly. Besides, I favor a slow and painful death. I will enjoy the look of horror on his face when I kill her first, however indirectly I do it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat bolt upright, his scar throbbing, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face. This last dream, the one he could remember few details from. It had been the worst ever. Some one was tortured. There was murder mentioned. That was all he was able to recall, save the lingering horror in his mind.

He glanced at his magically digital clock. 6 am. He knew from past experience that there was no chance of getting anymore sleep after that. Since he'd gotten back to school everything was all of the sudden so stressful. He just needed to relax, he thought ruefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At breakfast both Ron and Hermione were unusually quiet. Hermione probably had another nightmare, Harry figured, so that was probably why she was so quiet, but Ron had no clue about that. What was upsetting him?

Harry didn'thave anymore time to ponder this though, as Hedwig had just landed in his waffles with a letter from Sirius.

His two best friends knew nothing of the letter Harry sent his godfather, but nothing in his reply suggested anything that was written in it. It said simply:

Dear Harry,

We should talk. Your commonroom tonight, 1 am. **Make sure you're alone**. Sorry this took so long. Hedwig stayed with me and left at 8. 

Sirius

It was short and sweet, so to speak, as it was now covered in syrup. Hermione and Ron read the letter over his shoulder.

"That was a quick response, for him, he has to be pretty close. Eight, that was fifteen minutes ago! He must be on the grounds!" Said Harry incredulously. His godfather was terribly endangering himself that way!

"He's…" Hermione started, looking thoughtful. " he…he must be at Ha-"

At that exact moment, two hands, one each belonging to her two best friends, clamped over her mouth. She looked up to see why and gasped at the information she'd almost revealed infront of-

( I should be a bad little glo_stik and leave it off right there!) 

" Malfoy!" said both Ron and Harry through clenched teeth.

" If it isn't boy wonder and his sidekick the amazing weasel!" he sneered, trying unsuccessfully to come off as cool.

This statement though, struck Ron with sudden inspiration. He tried to hide the smile playing around his lips.A few Gryffindor paused their conversations to watch the confrontation with interest, as most of them hated the Malfoys. Who in their right mind **doesn't** hate the Malfoys?

" Yeah, Malfoy, I'm a weasel." He began, now grinning broadly. Draco was dumbstruck. What kind of comeback is there for that? Ron stood up." I'm a carnivorous one too…what do I eat again, Harry?" He turned to his best friend.

Harry caught the drift and grinned to, rounding on Malfoy from his bench.

" stupid ugly ferrets!"

The Gryffindors and even a few Ravenclaws from the next table roared with laughter. A pink tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks as he stared at Hermione. A comeback formed in his very small brain.

" Better watch out for your mudblood girlfriend, Potter. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would we?"

Hermione was waiting for Harry to say that she wasn't his girlfriend, but it didn't happen. His grin disappeared. He stood up immediately, making a few girls gasp. Standing just inches from Malfoy's face he said-

" Say it again. Go ahead. Call her a mudblood. I dare you." The tip of Harry's wand rested on the center of his enemy's neck.

" hit a soft spot, did I?" The teachers were even watching by now, but no one dared to move or talk. Draco leaned even closer to Harry so that they were almost nose to nose and said just above a whisper: "mudblood." Hatred Harry had never known swept through him; clouded his mind.He forgot about magic.He forgot he was in a crowded room of people. In a split second, Harry did something he'd never done in his life. He grabbed Draco by the neck and lifted him up in the air, and then let go. He seemed to hover for a millisecond and before he could react, Harry's fist collided heavily with his jaw, landing him five feet on the cold stone floor from where he originally stood. He was out cold.

Everyone seemed to come back to life. People were applauding, teachers were rushing to the fallen boy's aid. The bell rang and Harry looked to his stunned best friends.

" lets go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite people stopping him in the corridors and congratulating him on his Draco defeat, or Slytherins throwing insults at him as he passed or the fact that potions had been particularly horrible today, Harry's mood improved greatly by the end of the day. He'd gotten to put Malfoy in the hospital wing, which helped him relieve some stress by doing so, thus helping him relax a little. Sure, he'd gotten a detention for it, but it was worth it. But the only problem was, he'd just remembered, the detention. He wouldn't get to see Sirius tonite. ( or **would** he? Cackles evilly) 

He had been voicing these opinions to Ron and Hermione on the way to the to Charms, the last class of the day, but stopped abruptly when he reached the doorway, making Professor Flitwick bump into them from behind. As they were early, the teacher was just getting there too. Whatever it was that the three were expecting to see, it wasn't this. They definitely were not expecting to see Sirius Black snogging Professor Amy in the empty charms classroom. There was a loud pop and a small scream as A large black dog ran at full speed down the hall. Professor Amy stumbled out of the room.

" uh…just doing some transfiguration, my, uh, subject got away." She mumbled and sped off after Sirius.

" Transfiguration. So that's what kids are calling it nowadays." Said Ron before the three went into fits of laughter.

Lets just say, understandably, our trio wasn't as concentrated on charms as they normally would've been.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ya like it? Hope so!!!! Review and tell me what you think Harry should do for detention! OMG! Sirius and Pro. Amy!? Even I didn't see that coming! Hmm….will Harry or Hermione admit their feelings to each other before Halloween? And if not, will Hermione's soul get trapped in the ring? Who will The Hogwarts contact send the decoy necklace to? Who *is* the Hogwarts contact? ( review if you think you know) . HMM……questions questions…..if you're confused about any of this email me at [candy_glo_stik191@hotmail.com][1]. I LOVE email and reviews! Wow! This is my LONGEST CHAPTER YET! YAY! The next part should becoming out soon. Sorry this one took so long. Just had to get my thoughts in order. REVIEW!

Coming soon: A little something fun in the chapter after next, Harry and Hermione keep telling me I'm making everything way too angsty! Next chapter, we find out where Sirius' staying, we see Harry's detention, with an unexpected visitor showing up there!

A/N: So review and give me you're honest opinion of this so far.! I'm open to anykind of review ( but I prefer not so short ones) ::^_~::till next time (which will be soon)~~~glo 

   [1]: mailto:candy_glo_stik191@hotmail.com



End file.
